


Have Your Cake and Eat It, Too

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: They don’t plan it, really, but somehow it keeps happening at the same time: their nerves firing up, libido streaking high not just once but over and over again, red hot desire unmistakable and unignorable.





	Have Your Cake and Eat It, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Valentine" by 5 Seconds of Summer.

They don’t plan it, really, but somehow it keeps happening at the same time: their nerves firing up, libido streaking high not just once but over and over again, red hot desire unmistakable and unignorable. Will decides eventually that it makes sense because they’re both couples within the same cluster. There’s four of them— Will, Riley, Wolfgang and Kala, half of eight— and they always seem to be overcome with lust at the same time, whether it be their own doing or the others’. 

It’s always their doing in one way or another, though, given the collective unit that they are and how they live so evocatively in each other’s minds. It’s become a vicious cycle that makes every single one of them hot and bothered, but always satisfied by the end of it all. That’s the exact reason that they can’t even bring themselves to be annoyed when they find it happening between them  _ again. _

It’s not that the others don’t notice the feelings sometimes, but it’s easier for them to ignore when their partners are human. The problem lies within the fact that if even the slightest hint of arousal sparks between Riley’s thighs, Will can feel it— and therefore, so can Kala and Wolfgang— and at that point it’s nearly impossible for him to ignore, especially if he’s around to do something about it.

Even if he isn’t physically around he’s still available, too, and that’s definitely what makes the feelings so hard to ignore. If Nomi is home alone, bored and antsy with nothing but her own roaming hands that simply aren’t enough, she has to wait until Amanita returns from work to find her relief. Riley, rather, can get Will off  _ while  _ he’s at work, and that’s such a delicious proposition that sometimes she wakes up to a blank bed beside her and her mind immediately jumps to the decision of waking herself up with something much stronger than coffee. While it’s tempting for Will and he oftentimes greedily encourages Riley despite knowing he should be filing paperwork, she rarely does anything because she knows how important his work is, to him and to their city. But, if they’re being honest, things did happen last week— and the week before that, and the week before that...so maybe it’s becoming a little bit of a routine.

Wolfgang is the biggest tease out of the four of them and now that Kala is really and truly his, it’s not a surprise to any of the others that his desire has amplified. He has eyes for her and only her, just as Will does for Riley, but every now and then he’ll find himself dipping into a different time zone while kissing Kala, his subconscious transporting him to Chicago where he’s face to face with Riley instead. She doesn’t mind, she always kisses him back. 

Will is more used to the slope of Wolfgang’s back underneath his fingers due to the way they, along with Lito and Nomi, had first found out about the sensual possibilities of their connection. Will recognizes the intensity with which Wolfgang touches any and every part of his partners in return to their offerings, and Will is gentle, feather light, driven when he knows what he wants and polite when he doesn’t. Wolfgang never gives or takes more than anyone wants, but he’s different; he carries a fire in his mouth, burning whatever lips he touches with familiarity and fervor, and Will, especially, is always rendered breathless from it.

Kissing Kala is like kissing water. She’s the relief, the oxygen, the careful pull of the ocean tide reeling her lover— or  _ lovers—  _ in to safety. She cradles Will and Riley in her arms like she’s the only one who can protect them from the darkness of the world, and god knows that’s not true; even if it was, it’s too little too late. But Kala takes her time with every stretch of bare skin on Wolfgang’s neck that turns into Will’s waist and then into Riley’s shoulder and it feels like she holds all the power in the world. When she dances her fingertips along Wolfgang’s throat, Riley’s jaw, Will’s cheek, she savors every part of them and they all relish in it.

So, this happens sometimes, without meaning or rationalization or proper judgment— and it’s not like any of them are objecting anyways; they would be able to feel the hesitation firsthand if they were. Kala, formerly so shy but now a bit more bold, is still flustered when Wolfgang trades kisses with Will, undoing his belt buckle with one hand like it’s an easy feat to accomplish while his tongue is busy in Riley’s mouth seconds later.

It’s a weird thing, this visiting, especially when it’s unintentional like this. Unintentional but then suddenly so intentional, Kala and Riley watch their boys with their arms wrapped around each other and it feels right, not like anything they should ever resist against. When Will and Wolfgang are busy, Riley has a habit of running her hands along every part of Kala’s body that she can reach, maybe to be reassuring or maybe just to touch, to feel, because she can. It’s chaste, usually, and whatever the reasoning behind it, Kala doesn’t mind at all. She touches Riley back, and sometimes Sun and Nomi if they show up, but usually they don’t stay long. Oftentimes Nomi will roll her eyes at the crowd of them, like she hasn’t woken them all up numerous times with her own love making.

Riley’s hands supply more friction on Kala’s skin as Wolfgang’s tongue darts at the wetness between her legs, and it’s a beautiful calamity, so much happening everywhere that all of them can barely concentrate on their movements. Riley is atop Will’s lap next, her mouth latched to his throat while he pushes his hips up into her, and Kala feels the ghost of his fullness in the apex of her own thighs. It makes her shiver, makes Wolfgang groan, makes Riley arch her back and makes Will know exactly how to fuck her to keep her in that desirable position. 

It’s bliss, this thing between them, between  _ all  _ of them. Pure bliss.

Though, they had found out, Riley and Will sooner than Kala and Wolfgang, that having real life sex with a cluster mate is a weird thing because the lines between reality and visiting can blur, and they oftentimes do. Usually it results in some haphazard movements, some fumbling and repositioning or lips pressing against a pillow instead of another mouth, but when it works well, Wolfgang can have Kala both on her knees and atop his face.

_ Having her cake and eating it too,  _ he thinks sinfully, remembering how the four of them have been so fortunate as to be in a variety of similar scenarios. He thinks of Riley, draped across his lap, while Kala had both sucked at her breasts and whined at the feeling of his fingers inside of her. He remembers how Will had felt— and therefore, how he had felt— when Riley had pegged him for the first time, her hips moving in familiarity through his. Wolfgang had tried his best not to intrude on them, knowing it was a moment meant for only two, but when Riley fumbled and cursed and apologized, though Will wasn’t hurt or bothered in the slightest, Wolfgang bit his lip. He held back his offer to show her how it’s done with a real cock, and Will had turned around, hearing his thought and giving him a look as he ushered him away.

_ Not now,  _ Will’s eyes had said, but it didn’t say  _ not later.  _ It didn’t say  _ not again. _

Coming once is expected, coming twice is divine, but coming twice while having that feeling amplified across four souls— no, really eight— is indescribable. Lito is writhing in his set trailer, desperately calling Hernando and asking him to stop by during his lunch break, and Capheus is wishing he was doing  _ anything  _ but going for a walk with his mother when he knows Zakia is mere blocks away.

Moments like these certainly aren’t planned— and maybe one of these days, they’ll get together and they will be— but for now, all of them are certainly thrilled that it keeps happening.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so self-indulgent and I honestly loved every second of writing this. If you enjoyed it too, please let me know, either in the comments or at my Tumblr under the same username, sweeterthankarma.


End file.
